I Loved You
by kaceyizzalee
Summary: Chad cheats on Sharpay on graduation night and she dumps him only for Sharpay to find out that she is pregnant and ends up with triplets but Chad never knew about it and believes she had kids with someone else only to soon find out that all three of them belong to him and now chad is now left trying to be a dad and wondering if there is a possibility for him to win back Sharpay.


"CHAD YOU ARE A FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT." Chad anger took over her.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY SHARPAY." Chad yelled back as Sharpay became angrier.

"YOU DON'T SAY SORRY AND EXPECT EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE. HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH KELSI ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE HOW COULD YOU EVER CHEAT ON ME ESPECIALLY WITH KELSI ON OUR FUCKING COLLEGE GRADUATION NIGHT?"

"I WAS TIRED OF YOUR FUCKING NAGGING." He yelled at her as she paused in shock she was hurt and he saw the pain in her eyes which killed him.

"Chad Danforth I don't ever want to see your face again and I swear to everything if I ever see you and if you ever come near me I promise I will never let you forget it no get out of my room and my house and GET THE FUCK LOST." Chad wanted to say something but sighed and left as told for he knew there was nothing he could say to make things better leaving her in tears.

* * *

><p>Sharpay was becoming tired and sleepy but she knew that she had to remember these lines for tomorrow. It was stressful being a mother of triplets but it was all so worth it. She loved her little kids to death she never knew that mothers could love their children so much that they would do anything to protect them and believe her she definitely cursed that weird guy who never apologized for bumping into her son. What made it worse was he turned to yell at her kid while the two girls held tight onto her long trench coat and she gave the dude a lashing making him cry in apology. Lifting her head to look at her children who were watching television she couldn't help but smile; they were so peaceful when they were sleeping. She didn't know how long she was going to stand hearing her kids bickered with one another. Francois enjoyed poking his two sisters giggling as they whine for him to stop. It was kind of annoying but then she remembered kids were kids and that how it was.<p>

Francois looked so much like his father that sometimes it broke her heart but it made her smile. His little curls were brown just like his father and he had the mouth and nose but he had her chin and eyes. Saraphina and Phoenix on the other hand look like her but had their father's hair and attitude while Francois had her attitude. It was really weird to see a bunch of three year-old's act like that. Sharpay quickly got out of her seat and grabbed her large blanket and covered them turning off the television kissing their foreheads "mommy loves you my little baby stars."

Chad couldn't believe how tired he was. Practice was driving him out of his mind of course he loved the attention and the woman but they weren't sharpay; he knew he ducked up big time four years ago but he loved her and he knew that sharpay was his one and only lady. He missed her dearly and kept tabs on her through TMZ she did an amazing performance in transformers and she became the biggest hit around the world and an amazing singer in the remaking of phantom of the opera but he also realized that her life was very private and he would only hear about her when it came to late night shows, television premieres and movies.

Chad wanted to see her again so badly all he wanted to do was apologize and win her back but he knew that was put of the question. He was addicted to her and no matter how hard he tried to forget her it was impossible. She was his everything and still managed to be. He told his family how bad he had screwed up and they all gave him a good lashing and then comfort him for they saw he was hurting already and his guilt and regrets was punishment enough and left him to it by himself to deal with.

Carrying his suitcase he saw Troy waiting for him as he smiled and they hugged it out as gabby smiled and Chad hugged her next but before they could say anything a large crowd of people with cameras flushed in and quickly started taking pictures. "Sharpay Evans what is your next movie, is that your kid you are carrying, are they your kids, if they are who is the father..." it went on and on as Chad heart froze seeing her after all these years (which is only four) she was radiant, and beautiful in so many ways he smiled a little seeing her until he realized she was carrying a child covered entirely by a large blanket that the only thing you can see was the sneakers and he could tell it was a boy. What also caught his eye was that their were two male security Hayes's holding another child each covered by blankets that he could tell we're girls because of the princess snow boots they both had on. One of the paparazzi reached to pull the blanket until sharpay turned quickly in time.

"BACK THE FUCK OFF NOW." she screamed out as all three little kids shifted in the blanket but quickly had their heads held down while more security rushed in and started pushing the paparazzi out of the way. He watched along as she was quickly escorted out with the kids under the blanket. He wanted to say hi to her but with all of that commotion he didn't want to get involved and he could see all she wanted was to get out of there.

"I can't wait to see the mystery kids." Chad turned to look at gabby.

"are they her kids?" fanny smiled nodding her head.

"yeah Francois, Saraphina and Phoenix. I never saw a picture of them but I spoke to them."

"actually no one in the world has ever seen the kids."

"wait she was pregnant?" they both looked at Chad apologetically knowing how much Chad is still in love with her." as Chad groaned and became pissed. He was upset that someone else got the chance to impregnate sharpay and not him. He wanted a family with her and for the first time he realized how much more of a dick he was to fuck everything up. "let's just hurry up and get out of here please," Troy nodded his head feeling sorry for Chad and took the hour ride.

Two days after picking Chad up from the air port Gabriella quickly knocked at the hotel room as sharpay quickly opened the door smiling a little quickly pulling her in locking the door behind her." oh my gosh I miss you so much." she smiled and quickly hugged her.

"I miss you too. Oh my gosh I can't wait to see the little stars you keep talking about." Sharpay gave her a weak smile as Saraphina climbed down the couch and ran toward Sharpay.

"Mommy I'm hunwy." Gabriella looked down at Saraphina with a smile until it washed away with pure shock on her face.

"Gabby this is Saraphina Evans..."

"Mommy when will the fwood come." the other two cling on her leg as Gabby was left speechless.

"um Shar..."

"kid this is auntie gabby and gabby these are the lovely kids i have and whatever you are thinking it's a yes they're Chad's."


End file.
